N7 Day Fantasy Interlude
by Carleen
Summary: My little tribute to N7 Day. I hope you enjoy it.


TITLE: N7 Day Fantasy Interlude

CHAPTER: Complete

AN: Dear reviewer: "How is Kaidan pronounced dead o.O" F.A.N.T.A.S.Y

* * *

"Do you know what astonished me most in the world? The inability of force to create anything. In the long run the sword is always beaten by the spirit. Soldiers usually win battles and generals get the credit for them. You must not fight too often with one enemy, or you will teach him all your art of war. If they want peace, nations should avoid the pin-pricks that precede cannon shots."

- Napoleon Bonaparte (1769-1821)

~o~

"Better than a thousand hollow words is one word that brings peace."

- Buddha (560-483 B.C.)

* * *

Covered in red, white and blue streamers and balloons the ballroom looked more like a five year old's birthday party instead of an anniversary celebration. The buffet table is laden with exotic food from all over the galaxy. There was even a cake in the shape of a star ship. People of all races walked around in small groups, talking and laughing.

A tall handsome man stood alone in the doorway of a side hallway silently surveying the room. He reminded himself this wasn't a battlefield and he didn't need to assess the conditions. But it was a habit he felt was a good one to keep. So he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the door frame. To anyone who knew him, it was a familiar gesture. To anyone who didn't know him, he probably looked far too self-contained and formidable to approach. Until the grin that lights up his handsome features completely destroys that assumption. If we follow the direction of his gaze we will notice a young woman approaching him. When she sees him she flashes a matching grin. She's running now, dodging around tables with all the grace of soldier well seasoned in the art of broken field maneuvers.

To the casual observer the man and woman might be twins. But that assumption is incorrect. In actual fact, they're more like brother and sister. The man has short dark hair, striking blue eyes and an odd scar above his left eye which interrupts the otherwise perfect symmetry of his hairline. Although he would never admit it to anyone, he believes it adds to his looks. Commander Shepard isn't arrogant and most of the time he ignores his looks. He's just not unaware most find him good looking. If it's a tool he can use, or if it opens a door for him then he will use it.

The woman is one of those rare natural redheads with the same color eyes as the man she's running toward. Although depending on what she wears they sometimes appear green. As strikingly beautiful as he is handsome she seems completely unaware of her own charisma. He see's her now and after he props a cane against the wall, he opens his arms to her.

He barely get's the words out, "Hey Sis!" before she's wrapped both her arms and legs around him. It's now that you see how much alike they are. They have the same shape face, broad straight shoulders and matching crooked grins. They are both in incredible physical shape, which is augmented by the implants they received a few years ago that saved their lives.

The man sets her down on her feet and for several seconds they just smile at each other. There's really no need for words between them. They've come a long, long way and they both know exactly how far and how much it's cost them. The room is filling with guests. People who know them on sight and look foreword to seeing them again. For just a few minutes, they will grab some time to catch up.

"Come on let's go find the scotch," he takes her by the hand and leads her to the back of the room where a bartender pours them each two fingers of _Laphroig_ scotch. Neat, of course. They both raise their glass to the bartender in thanks. They don't bother asking how he knew what they drank. Everyone knows Commander Shepard drinks scotch neat.

After a short toast and mutual admiration of the scotch they take advantage of the privacy.

"So what's with the cane?"

"You never change. Cut right to the chase."

"Usually works out better that way. I'm sure you agree. So, what's with the cane?"

"If I may say, you look great. Glad you got rid of that black leather thing. It did nothing for your coloring."

"I always hated it too. And those damn shoes. Didn't want to hurt Kasumi's feelings though."

"At least you didn't have that terrifying brown leather thing to wear. No matter how many times I tried to hide it in the garbage shute, it still made it back to my closet."

"Hey, you got that great N7 leather jacket. All I ever got was the hoodie. Still have it."

"Me too. Loved that hoodie."

"So how are you and...?"

"You and...?" He repeated back, bracing himself for the usual teasing.

"Well, last I heard it was...Kaidan?"

"Do you really want to go down this road with me? Seriously, let's get a couple of cocktail napkins and make a list."

"Are you kidding? We'd need a case of napkins. Okay big brother, for the record, it was and always will be Garrus. And you?"

"Don't play innocent with me. I know you too well. What about Thane? What about Kaidan or Joker?"

"Joker? A bit young for me don't you think?"

"Wait, what about Liara? James? Zaeed _and_ Jacob?"

"'_And_'? Come on. Now, you're reaching. Okay, your turn. Let me think, Kasumi, Liara, Tali, Miranda, Kelly, Traynor, Samara and Jack? Did I miss anyone?"

"No, no", he said, waiving his glass of scotch. "All rumors. I was too busy running my ship and saving the galaxy. To use your words: Always was and always will be Tali."

"Hey, speaking of women, did that Citadel reporter hit back that second time you tried to shut her down?"

"She sure did! Damn near tossed her over the side into the water."

They simultaneously responded, "Garrus stopped me."

A waiter refilled their glasses while they enjoyed the moment and laughed out loud at the memory. Now they are both thinking of the turian. That wonderful man who made such an impact in their lives. As a lover or best friend and confidant; when he was at their side they were invincible.

"You stopped him from killing Sedonis, right?"

"I sure did and he didn't speak to me two weeks. But it was the right thing to do."

"Yeah, it sure was. So how are you and Garrus? Good? He treats you right?"

"He's wonderful and you know perfectly well that he treats me right."

"You don't miss...?"

"What? Miss... Humans? Oh, I see where you're going. Hmm, let me think now... which one of us is having a long-term relationship with a girl who is at least ten years younger and lives in a survival suit?"

"Touché. Commander. Touché."

She grabbed his hand and stood up. "Come on, I brought someone with me." She tugged him into a standing position.

"What's wrong with this?" He asked indicating the quiet table.

"Come on. You won't be sorry."

The hallway she lead him to was dark and long. After a few steps a door opened and out walked a man Shepard thought he'd never see again. With that shy smile and warm brown eyes, the familiar voice rippled over the Commander's skin and burned his eyes with tears.

The man who stepped into the hallway with Commander Shepard is almost unusual looking with expressive brown eyes and powerful build. As the two men near each other, we can see how well matched they are. They make a strikingly handsome couple in anyone's estimation. Indeed, together they fill in the gaps of each other's personalities and they balance each other. Who knows what the future might have brought them if Commander John Shepard hadn't been forced to make the most difficult command decision of his career that day. The Marine finally makes eye contact with the Commander by looking up at him from under his lashes. It is an endearing expression. An expression many men and women have tried to get close enough to him to investigate. But there is only one person in the entire galaxy who Kaidan would allow that close.

"Hey, Shepard."

"Kaidan? Oh, God. Kaidan!" In five, maybe four strides, Commander Shepard wraps the younger man in a bear hug and Kaidan Alenko un-selfconsciously returned the embrace. The aura around them shimmers to blue and engulfs their entwined bodies.

"I'm sorry, Kaidan. I'm so sorry."

"Shh." Kaidan whispered against the other man's cheek. "It was okay then and it's okay now. I was a mixed up kid back then; depressed and even a little suicidal. You had to make the call and you know I supported you on it. Ash had so much more to live for than I did."

Shepard lifted his head, "For a little while there I thought we would live for each other. I was half in love with you back then. You know that don't you?"

"And I loved you. Always. Now, get out of here and go enjoy your scotch. I'll save a dance for you."

"You'd better."

Then someone is pulling him away and distracting him from his conversation with Kaidan. "Commander, people are arriving. We'd better get out there."

With a last glance toward the Marine, Shepard allowed himself to be lead back to the ballroom.

"There you are," Tali called from the door and threading her arm through her husband's. "Shepard, have I told you how handsome you look tonight?"

"Only about a dozen times, Mrs. Shepard. But don't worry I'm not tired of hearing it. You look pretty good yourself."

And she did, in a long form-fitting silver dress, with her raven black hair cascading down her back. The curly sides were held back from her face with a pair of matching diamond clips; a wedding gift from her husband. Her shinning eyes sparkled up at him and he hugged her arm to his side in response.

"You'd better quit looking at me that way. I might have to get a room for us."

"Maybe later. Right now I want to dance and eat and say hello. But you keep that thought."

He raised her hand to his lips, "I always do, little Fauve. I always do."

With his keen sharp-shooter eyes Garrus tracked his wife from the side entrance to the bar. While she walked he admired the beautiful curves that fit deliciously well inside the red dress she wore. Her bare shoulders glowed in the subdued lighting of the ballroom. The knife-pleats of the hem floated around her knees with every step. Affording him an occasional view of her shapely legs. Legs which could out run most enemies or nearly choke the breath out of him when - Spirits - stay focused Vakarian. Later for the party games. Dressed in a tuxedo of black pants and jacket he wore a tie the exact color of his eyes. Garrus Vakarian intercepted his wife with a fresh glass of scotch and a quick nuzzle of greeting.

"Hey, there's my handsome man. Where have you been?"

"Right here. Where have you been?"

"Oh, just talking to old friends. Look Garrus. There's Admiral Anderson and Kahlee."

Arm in arm they headed up to the main table to say hello to Admrial Anderson and his wife Kahlee Sanders-Anderson. After they exchanged hugs, Admrial Hacket entered the room. For a moment the room was called to informal attention as the famous man walked to the head table.

Somone handed him a glass of champagne. He waited patiently while the waiters passed tall fluted glasses to the guests. When everyone had a glass, Admiral Hacket stepped to the podium.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming. I want to talk to each and everyone of you this evening so don't get too far away. Today we celebrate the fifth anniversary of Commander Shepard taking the center chair of the SR-1 Normandy. The following five years were tumultuous for all of us. Most of us aren't even sure how we made it out alive. But today we live in a world and a galaxy at peace. Old prejudices are gone and through the reign of terror brought to you by the Reapers we have joined our races and our ideology to create a galaxy were ideas are welcome and everyone lives in peace. And, I for one, intend to help keep it that way."

He waited for the applause to die down before he went on.

"Now I want to take a moment to remember those we lost and those who gave their lives in the performance of their duty. They shall not be forgotten. Would you like to start Commander?"

Commander Shepard began, "Kelly Chambers"

Then Admiral Anderson spoke, "Ashley Williams"

Admiral Hacket followed, "Mordin Solus"

"Kaidan Alenko"

"Miranda Lawson"

"Legion"

"Thane Krios"

"Charles Pressly"

"Kasumi Goto"

When they finished the three raised their glasses and Hackett continued. "To all those who gave their lives so that we might live free. To the Citadel races and the Alliance. To the Normandy's valiant and intrepid crew. To Commander Shepard. To life and to freedom. We salute you!"

~o~

"So what's with the cane?"

"If you must know, my son and I were playing and he knocked me down. I fell wrong..."

"A one year-old knocked down Commander Shepard? After all the...? Excuse me, I think I need another drink."

~0~

**Author**

To the fan fiction writers and artists who did their best to heal our broken hearts over the pointless death of "our" Commander Shepard. To my friend who's heart truly broke when he realized Liara and Shepard would never have all those cute little blue babies. To Bioware for providing us enough DLC to ease the pain. I have to admit their damage control went a long way toward forgiveness. But I have to ask, why did Nyreen blow herself up? What was THAT about? Geez.

In my Mass Effect world, Commander Shepard is still standing by the piano, in that fab apartment, practicing the melody Liara taught him. Everyone is safe and Shepard is surrounded by his crew and loved ones. In fact, I think his rather shockingly heartless Mother is just about to ring the door bell. Because in my ME world EVERYONE get's a happy ending. This little story is for all of you and I left it deliberately vague and open-ended so you could imagine it for your own ME ending. So, you got that that was FemShep and ManShep talking at the beginning. Right?

For those of you who live in the U.S. don't forget to fly the American flag proudly this Veterans Day and thank a Vet for your freedom.

Peace & Cheers

Carleen


End file.
